Weaved Through Fate
by Nyao.Nyaro
Summary: A collection of one shots. Collective stories of a young Magus as she meets the different heroic spirits of the olden days. The characters, ideologies and magibabble belong to Nasu. Servant will be updated when their chapters are up. Sometimes, servantcentric. Sometimes mastercentric.
1. Saber Gilles de Rais

"You really have a very disgusting hobby."

Even if those words had not been spoken, the intruder's footfalls alone were enough to capture the attention of the man addressed.

Sitting on a recliner situated within the middle of the room, a silent 'Hmm?' reverberated within the man's throat. Without as much as moving from where he was, he veered his attention to where the noise that assailed his silence came from. A slender form, quite petite, came into his vision. Sun kissed skin and wavy raven hair was a trademark of his visitor's exotic heritage. He didn't find it as appealing as his favored mix of porcelain skin and blonde hair, but the strangeness was not really appalling either. The girl who had now fully descended into his domain would have been a little prettier with blue eyes instead of onyx colored ones, but even that little thing she was not blessed with. Standing a little over or under 5', there was nothing that was very truly remarkable about her physically. His senses were not captivated by how she appeared in his eyes...but, there was something about the girl that he found charming.

"You don't seem to be repelled by it though, fair maiden." He replied, straightening himself on his seat. What once had been covered with a dark mantle now lay bare—an exposed upper body, somewhat lean and muscular and at the same time, rather pale. Despite his structure, his skin looked clammy though at this point, whether it was a trick of light or not, it was up to his audience to decide. As for what he wore below, the pair of haphazardly worn gray pants that matched the color of his hair left nothing to the imagination. And despite having a visitor—a female at that— he didn't even seem to mind in the slightest. Then again, sometimes he made his appearances a type of play in order to see what kind of reaction he'd get from her. After all, he was a very generous host who loved entertaining the patrons. This one though seemed to have no satisfaction at all! With all this little girl's visits, he could never get a decent response. That solemn looking face of hers had never once contorted in horror from the sight of gore and macabre he provided. It was vexing, but at the same time amusing. Aaah~ he wanted to see it! An agony that was unparalleled, fright that was immense and perhaps some tears…how beautiful it would be to be immersed in that scenery if this maiden would be its source!

"Oh, I am. Make no mistake about it, Baron. Though I guess it has a charm of its own." The guest replied calmly as she made her way to the center of the room where her host was. Once again, he'd fix himself on his seat, this time leaning in and with the use of his free hand, leaned against the recliner's arm rest in order to provide a place of leverage for his chin. With part of his mouth being covered by his supporting fingers, the Baron watched the maiden's approach. 'That silent stride and that fearless gaze…her placid expression with a touch of sharpness…how immaculate…'

"Aren't you going to let me take a seat?" Drawn away from his thoughts, his gaze ascended to that of the standing child. "Ah, forgive my rudeness, my lady. You're rather stunning today that I lost my nerve to even offer you a seat. Please, go ahead. Right…here." And with that, the host stood up and moved from his chair. With a curt bow, the noble welcomed the lady into his seat. She was rather demanding, but he didn't mind it. The lass was a change of pace from his master who was quite the opposite. The sniveling thing lacked the nerve to even stay in the room he had prepared as his workshop back in their natural base. His master said it was too grotesque and even called it a "Butcher's Slaughter Room". The Baron found it disappointing. On the other hand, in this second workshop that he had established for himself, he had the leisure to decorate it as much as he wanted…how he pleased. The girl happened upon it a week ago at most…and didn't seem to mind.

To him, the nerve this child had was an attractive charm. It was like, she dangled herself in the face of danger without thinking of the consequence. She believed that it would always go according to her expectations. It was a rather arrogant way of going about things, but she pulled it off without a hitch. The Heroic Spirit could still remember threatening to kill her for stumbling in this secret chamber. Her response was something he considered priceless. She taunted him. She was so bold as to provoke him into killing her…even going as far as detailing how to do it, where to cut, where it was sensitive enough for him to make her scream at her loudest, what arsenals to use in order to provide a satisfactory torture that would be sure to arouse him…all being stated with this demeanor that she perpetually wore like armor. Fantastic. She danced to the tune he provided, it satisfied him. And as he would have it, God was surely on this little girl's side.

"You came alone again, didn't you? Have you no fear of what I might do to you?" The child's host asked upon moving to one of the discarded bodies on the floor and taking a seat on the corpse's stomach.

"You mean like treating me to a meal, like last time?" The sarcasm in her tone was apparent, her eyes not even meeting his as she had now focused on a small book that she had taken from the table that was next to the recliner. Today, the book withheld a number of plays that transpired from one era to another. "I don't need my servant to deal with a person like you." She spoke so surely and in accordance to closing the book while at the same time, finally looking at the vile man before her.

"You underestimate me. I simply couldn't resist when you said you were hungry, my dear Naz." He replied. More like, it was his fondness. Just because he was now a servant summoned under this circumstance known as the Holy Grail War didn't mean that he had to lose his noble ways. "It might end up differently today." There was something in his voice…calm yet vicious, the sound of an atrocious sadist. Then again, it really did show in this magical workshop.

Littered with blood and guts, this room was stale from the stench of death. It was a little too messy today and he WAS going to clean up until the look from one of his victims caused him to feel...something...which led to him looking like he does now. He could never resist the impeccable look of a blonde, blue eyed boy which seemed all too uncommon in this region. A shame. Though, the children were quite pretty and they were very hard to ignore. Luring them in was easy enough due to his double class, picking who to favor though was the endeavor. But when in his array of children that beautiful golden haired boy came into view, all was clear. And for today's attraction, he went classic.

Classic to what he used to do when he was still of flesh and blood.

While some of the more beautiful specimens' body was piled on the ground, others were hanging like lumps of meat that were to be sold on the market. Different body parts ranging from arms, thighs, torso, chest, even lungs, intestine and hearts were all on display. A thick piece of rope with a hook attached on each end kept them in place. Under the said parts were vats that were brimming with blood. Some of the limbs were still draining while the others were already dry and caking. Although the others were still quite fresh, it was evident that at least half of it had been done a day or two before.

The angelic children's heads though were a different story. Skewered...the little one's heads were skewered. A thin metallic pole with an ominous purple sheen was stuck right through the cut made on their necks going through the top of their skull. With a light flick of his fingers, an ominous cry would ring out. Simultaneous in nature, it grew louder by the second and soon, the room was filled with the agonizing scream of children. The heads that were meticulously pierced by the weird glowing metallics were now shrieking while the limbs and the organs that were on display either twitched or moved or beat in an erratic way that made it swing the cord. At the far end of the room was a sepulcher wherein some of those that displeased him burned slowly. Even there, heart wrenching wails were present. At the very least, the fire gave the chilly room some warmth, though perhaps for the faint of heart like his current master, this room would give the chills instead.

It was classic with a twist.

But it sure did bring back memories. The heads were crying, everything was a mass of chaos...even the corpse of the blonde boy he sodomized was twitching a little as if trying to escape. This orchestra of discord, even if it seemed like a tune calling out to God, he still does not answer. Just like this too, despite the goodness in these children's hearts, they were not saved. Much like how his beloved holy virgin had been abandoned.

It was laughable! It was all too laughable that he couldn't contain his laughter. Amidst the bloody wailing, his laugh pierced through it. It was the most amusing thing, so beautiful and lively, so passionate.

"Saber, are you done trying to scare me yet?" The girl known as Naz spoke, finally breaking that train of madness. At the very least, it got her insane host's attention.

When Saber looked at the child, she had her left leg crossed against the other. She had abandoned the book she was skimming through as it now rested on her lap with one hand atop it. Her other dainty one was on the arm rest, index gently scraping at the leather surface. The Tir's eyes were narrowed in a fashion that screamed boredom while her lips didn't even make so much as a twist or a frown. Her eyebrows didn't even furrow nor did her nose scrunch at the scent of burning flesh that lingered in the air. She looked like a doll, un-amused and empty. How tough was this girl's mettle was what he wondered. Then again, whenever she arrived she always had the scent of lavender and lilies on her which was faintly mixed with the scent of blood.

'What a vexing existence, and yet...' And yet he was charmed. It wasn't in the same way that he was charmed by his beloved Jeanne d' Arc, but it didn't quite pale in comparison either. It was like, through his actions, her finding him...what could he compare it to?

'Ah...' It felt like he had summoned a demon. Prelati had once mentioned it. After he had failed at summoning Barron during his involvement in the occult, Prelati mentioned that a number of children parts must be offered as sacrifice. And his reason back then for wanting to summon such a thing was, apart for the revival of his beautiful Jeanne and saving her from God's unjust punishment, was wealth. Was he given this chance now? Apart from being part of this war...perhaps the grail was already favoring him? He didn't need the wealth anymore, but maybe the Holy Grail was giving him this child so that he had a catalyst to bring back his holy maiden. Perhaps he had won even without fighting?

"You are such a beautiful child..." He mused aloud, standing from his spot. With another snap of his fingers, all the crying had died down. Picking up the mantle that had dropped on the floor, he would sling it over his shoulder as he approached. "...you really make me want you."

"I'm really not interested in men who can't even fix their pants." That reminded him of that little matter at least thus making him tie his sash neatly, finally making himself decent as to not expose the fair maiden to himself.

"But I am very interested in you. One day," He paused, reaching for the girl that was now within his proximity. He'd let his fingers sift through her raven locks before it eventually started to rub against the cheek. Tipping her chin up, he continued. "I shall add you to my collection." And he'd dip his head down, opting to give her a kiss only for Naz's free hand to shoot up directly wherein her palm covered half his face...his mouth in particular.

"And before that can happen, I'll have Camilla treat you like one of those children...your head on her pretty spear." Was her reply.

Soon enough, her hand would be taken in the other's where a disgusting feeling would internally make her skin crawl. A wet appendage coiled against her fingers slowly before making its way on the back of her hand. It traced along the command seals carefuly which made it feel creepier than it should. It was like she was being tasted, treated as some kind of candy that one can just dive into and enjoy. Had Naz been squeamish, she'd have kicked him readily. But she realized that this was a test of her stubborness, her will and her pride. If she withdrew then his provocation to fear would have won. Unlike these children, she was not an easy scare.

"Jeanne..." He groaned. The licks he gave the master's hand gradually turned into endearing kisses that was not unlike a form of worship.

"Keep your delusions to yourself, Baron de Rais." It was a name he had not heard in a while. It may have caused him to pause awhile without letting go of the fair maiden's hand. Due to what he had theorized, looking at his guest was like looking at his ticket to salvation. He practically saw Jeanne d' Arc in front of him...through this child who will become his ultimate sacrifice to bringing the holy virgin back. "If you are done with my hand, I would like it back."

After one last show of affection he released her. And as if nothing happened, Saber merely smiled an all to pleasant smile that even got Naz to loft her brow. "You really have disgusting hobbies. But I guess you're a bit interesting that way." Upon the reiteration of her first words and a few more, the baron simply bowed, delighted. "I will take that as a compliment."

Yes, truly...Gilles de Rais already felt that this was his flawless victory.


	2. Iskandar

Another troublesome master.

These thoughts didnt plague the gigantic servant in the least, but he couldnt help but feel a certain kind of grim amusement for the grail's designation of masters to attend to for him. Sure enough, the last campaign he participated in brought his heart great satisfaction though it had ended in loss...but this time around, he didnt know if such a feeling would once again transpire. He wasnt the type to complain though as his master for this war was not of a different caliber from the former. If he remembered correctly, this one had worse functioning circuits than Waver. This was no understatement...which is why he wasnt very much alarmed when it came to depending on his master for support in terms of feeding him with prana. His problem with this one was of a different matter.

 _Do whatever you want. I dont care who you are. Dont bother me with your needless talk. All you have to do is win._

Right then and there he had been shot down shortly after he had announced who he was. In his time such an act of rudeness was unforgivable. It was evident in that young girl's tone that she had every intention of treating him merely as a tool.

He, the King of Conquerors, just could not accept such behavior.

Though, the lass had been true to her word. She didnt care about what he did. During the first day, she had supplied him with the necessary funds for his everyday use. It came in the form of a platinum credit card, something he descerned as hers but something that she didnt seem to care about. That was it with them in terms of communication. With the rest of the masters still unknown and the rest of the servants still unsummoned, the master was making it very obvious that they didnt need to interact at all. And that's why, for the first few days of their somewhat malign contract, Rider had procured books enough to make a mini library in his own room, DVD box sets that were all about war, a series of video games regarding war tactics, snacks, wine and other things that his person would consider a form of pleasure. Still, days without even a word from his master surely was a bore. Sure enough, a little girl that had will of iron and mettle that could not be made into anything other than courage was a gem...but for such a person to do things alone was no way for anyone to live...women or men alike.

The first time that he had disobeyed her words earned him the most scornful glance that he had ever seen in his entire life. There were no words that accompanied the silent reprimand, but it had enough gravity to keep him rooted on the spot. "How dare you defy me? Dont come near me. You're not worthy to even stand beside me." Those were the feelings her deep black eyes suggested at that time. Add to that a look of disgust and before he knew it, he had been abandoned.

"What did I get called for if she refuses to rely on me as a servant?"

There in his room, Rider mused as he flipped through a book called the Illiad. It was a pretty famous book all over the world, one written by none other than the greek Poet, Homer. It was one of the first materials he had procured, something he deemd as a necessity for their preparation for war. The events of earlier nights caused him to lose focus with his reading. Girls should never learn how to put on a face like that. How young was she anyway, 14? 15? To have the look and give of an aura that warded people off was not healthy at all. That kind of impenetrable demeanor was common with people who had experienced a great deal of hell in their entire lifetime. The girl's lifetime had barely begun and here she was, acting like a malevolent spirit.

Everytime Rider saw her, his heart seemed to break. Aside from her stubborn guard on herself, she looked physically exhausted. She was thin compared to the little girls of today. Petite wasnt the term to be used on her that was for sure. Her body structure gave the impression of malnutrition. Well, he hardly ever saw her eat. Food was somewhat scarce in the house saved for packs of biscuits and canned fish. Those were hardly nutritious. Dark bags slightly framed the underside of her eyes. Sometimes he saw her with a tired expression and bloodshot eyes that could only have resulted from loss of sleep. It was probably due to the surveillance. His master didn't have any familiars so every night she would go out to survey the area. He'd give her credit for this diligence, but the feat in which she does it was not ideal. This is why he existed, so why not bother him just a little for his help? When he tagged along in spirit form without her consent, it had led to that wordless reprimand. Really, the gravity of a stare was quite heavy. He had not experienced such a thing before. Waver's stare could not make him buckle, yet this little girl, cold and sturdy as a fortress of ice, made him flinch. He was driven back by that strange aura of hate that emmanated from her being.

Though despite that, he was impressed. It was just her way of doing things that was beyond his understanding. As a king who valued friendship, he surely wanted to befriend his master. However...

"Enough is enough! If she intends to play it like so, then so be it!" Closing the pages of Illiad, Rider who had abandoned his armor for a more comfortable and familiar white shirt, stood. His magnificent stature was not affected with the change in attire, so surely he would still be as imposing to anyone who saw him in his stride. Alexander, Great King of Conquerors could not stand this isolation. He would take this issue in his own hands even if he had to force the value of camaraderie into the thick skull of his stubborn master.

...

"What business do you have with me?"

The cool voice of a young girl sounded sharply apathetic and indifferent as she addressed the sudden appearance of the giant within her quarters. Aminah Zubin Naz Tir, a girl of Persian descent, was Rider's master in this era. The setup couldnt have been more ironic. Alexander was a man who had conquered and ruled Persia during his lifetime. Now that he was a Heroic Spirit, he found himself in service to one of the descendants of his ancient people. Not that he minded it. In fact, he was particularly charmed by it. Now,if she just wasnt so hard willed, he could enjoy her company more seeing as he wanted to know of what happened to his territory from someone of local birth to the place. The arrangement was so perfect that he could just beam from excitement...but it was her ice cold attitude that kept him from indulging himself. Normaly, this was not a problem but this one posed a challenge.

He was going to conquer her. He swore his honor on it.

But right now, he was robbed of his concentration. Something new to even him. It was not the prospect of his master standing there stark naked that shook his senses slightly. True enough that it was somehow alarming that she did not care that he was there seeing her in such a state, but that was beyond the issue. What awed him to the point of speechlessness was the number of scars her small body donned. Different parts of her were lined with deep, long wounds that had healed over time. Her childhood had left behind beautiful marks that probably held fascinating stories that he'd delight himself with if given the chance. But as far as old wounds went, there were new ones that accompanied her frame as well. A deep gash lined her abdomen, something that was not so hard to miss. It was fresh, he saw, and was still bleeding slightly. Much to his chagrin, soiled bandages were lying around the floor carelessly. Blood had caked not only on the thin pieces of cloth, but the defile also extended to the plush white carpet that covered the hard floor beneath. This injury...looked as if it was made only a night prior. Little scrapes were also present on her arms, her leg and her chest. And to top it off, she still had that piercing glance that sent a chill down his spine. This wasnt a normal occurence with the king, but this girl was quite the soldier...reckless and impudent. Her bravery and courage was overbearing that it was bordering foolishness. Such a rash youth.

He now grasped how his men must have felt back then when he himself was armed with nothing but reckless abandon for himself for the price of glory.

Somehow, he couldnt let this pass. At first his main agenda was to simply lecture her on what she lacked...but now, seeing this destruction that she brought to herself, Alexander would not stand for it. Master or servant, he was still a king and he wasnt the type to just sit around without a word after seeing such a display. Darkened by what seemed like annoyance foreshadowing his features, the red behemoth strode inside the room and slammed the door shut. This earned a more scornful glare from his master, which he this time returned with his own. For a battle of supremacy, this was quite bizzare. He never really thought he'd reach a point in his life where he'd be quarelling with a little girl...Saber not included since she was a king like himself...but not so much. That foolish girl still needed some saving. That was what he believed. Robbed as he was of that chance, a younger child had been given to him by the grail. A more troublesome girl than Saber if she kept going this way.

"And who told you that you can en-"

"Enough! Sit dow and keep your mouth shut, girl."

His voice, louder than thunder as he yelled, made the Naz fall to a sit on the bed. Dumbfounded, it was the first time someone other than her father yelled at her. Who did this servant think he was, was the thought that circulated in the youth's head. Paired with those searing orbs of red, she could not believe that a man no better than a familiar could intill a sense of fear from her. She didn't know what happened or what was happening. Onyx orbs followed the towering man with much weariness and contempt. He was touching her things, from what she saw. Inspecting a small balm over the counter of her table, the giant brought it forth and bent down to her level. On his knees, she saw him open the container and with a single swipe of a finger procured some of its contents. In the next instant the cool sensation of the ointment began to fight the burning sensation of the wound. All this, she noted, was done after the blood had been wiped off from the gash.

Much as she didnt like it, the procedure was painful to the point that she had to drive his hand away only for her to be stilled by a stern gaze.

"This is the time where you use your stubborn will to hold back the pain." He muttered while reaching for the clean roll of bandage and gauze that was next to her on the bed. The soft cloth was then pulled and wrapped around the child's torso with much care. She sat there with what seemed like complaint in her head, but acted quite mature about it. As Alexander tended to his master's wound, he took in her features more.

Naz was indeed thin. Although not close to skin and bones, she certainly was half way there. Had she been a bit more plump, her frame would have been quite handsome. Her eyes were filled with contempt for anyone who got close. This scenario was no exception. The only thing that kept her rooted in place was his sudden act of dominion over her. Her breasts had yet to become full. Give or take probably three or four years and the pair would develop. At this age, her body was marked with scars that could have matched some of his own. Who allows a child to live like this, more so, a female child? It made him feel a little angry at himself for not being able to get to her in time...made him feel angry at whoever raised her in such an inconsiderate fashion.

"And where did you get this scar?" Rider's inquisition didnt go unheard. In fact, the way she turned her head to the side was her response to avoid the topic altogether.

"That's none of your concern."

"The moment you made a contract with me, marks your concerns as mine and vice versa." He had finished the treatment at that point thus stood. Grabbing a blanket, he drapped it over her and began to head for the door. "Now, hurry up little girl! We have much to do today."

With a hearty laugh that couldnt have fitted any other man, Rider made his exit leaving a confused Naz, well, even more confused.

'What a strange man...'

...

"For such a sneaky master, you sure are slow on your feet during the morning."

"..."

"Is my intonation off? Did I say it wrong?"

"No...your fluency caught me off guard."

Truthfuly enough, Naz was caught by surprise. She never dreamed of hearing someone converse with her in her local tongue. Farsi was one of those languages that people didnt learn out of sheer pleasure, it wasnt something someone would so liesurely delve in. The grinning servant before her, so fluent in her own tongue, was quite an unexpected surprise. Seems like cursing in Persian was out of the question.

"Does being summoned in this era grant you the ability of language mastery as well?" She asked, quite curious all of a sudden.

"I dont believe so. But the Persian tongue, I have mastered it during my campaigns. It was necessary so that I may understand my people. It's a rich culture, I am easily in love with it."

Other than silence, Naz offered the lumox no real answers. A person's attachment to something was something that she couldnt understand altogether. It wasnt as if she had never felt that kind of sensation before, but instead, the young Tir was forced to abandon such trivialities. Being forced into the wolrd of Magi, she was also forced to flee thoughts that could only serve as a distraction.

"Where are we headed?" She asked, quickly changing the topic.

"I was wondering where you wanted to go." Because if he really had to choose, he'd be submersing himself at a movie rental shop or at some library to do as he please. For this venture, he actually wanted to have her choose the destination. Naz on the other hand was not taking this indecison very well. It was proving to be a waste of her time.

"This is rediculous, I'm not going..." She spoke vehemently.

"Wait! The park! Let's go to the park!" It was as if he had been struck with such a grand idea all of a sudden to make such a bold declaration. It, at the very least, kept his master from going away. In fact, she reflected on it for some time.

The park wasnt such a bad place to start her quest here in Fuyuki City. If she could measure the distance of her base of operations from one point to another, moving discreetly wouldnt pose too much of a problem. Likewise, venturing out into the day wasnt too bad an idea. At the very least, she had an adult with her. Plus it would be a good chance to see her servant's skill in terms of blending with the crowd. Ideal as it was for servants to do things in spiritual form...when the time came they needed a body to move around, not being out of place was a very good show of reliability. If she was going to win this, she'd have to utilize him from time to time. Naz wasnt out of the realization that her treatment of him was a bore. Still, moving individually was something that she preferred over company.

"Fine. Entertain me."

With that conclusion, Naz walked past her servant without even as much as a second glance.

"Tsk, if I didn't know any better, Goldy spawned this kid..." He muttered with a beastly grin. She wanted entertainment? Rider was going to show her the time of her life.

...

Jovial laughter and childish merriment composed the bustling path to Fuyuki Park. Little children ran along while being chased after by their parents and their guardians. Those who were in their adolocent times were busy mingling with their peers. Some played ball, others were chatting while the majority strolled or laid on the grass to enjoy a picnic session. Still, there was probably nothing more eye catching than a certain pair that traversed the grassy path.

"Is this your idea of a good time?"

"Dont be so grouchy, master! It's not always that we get a chance to relax."

At the sound of those words, something inside Naz seemed to have snapped. Relax? There was never any time for the wicked to relax. She didnt have the luxury to prance around town just to relax.

"I did not come here to relax. Dont mistake your priorities for mine. If you have enough time to lazy around and relax, then dont lump me in with you."

With a quick turn of the heel and before Rider could protest, the young master stormed off. That was to say, she would have done so completely had a child no older than 6 or 7 bumped into her. The kid fell down and along with the cone of ice cream that now lay wasted on the floor. The boy was about to cry. Tears began to poke at the side of his eyes and he began to pout, sniffling and sobbing lightly.

Naz was placed in a state of panic.

"Ah...d-dont cry..." Thinking quick, the young girl looked around and thankfully found a small shop that sold the icy cold treat. She told the boy to stop crying, bent down and gave his head a small pat and then she was off to the sweet store. In a matter of minutes, she was back with a new cone.

"Here, take this. Dont cry."

Thw boy was beside himself with joy as he took the cone from the young Tir, it was then that she heard the sound of an old man that seemed to have lost something. Or in this case, someone.

"Papa!" The boy cried out before standing and running over to the elderly yet kind looking man. Naz could see the boy pointing at her with an overjoyed expression before finally noticing the boy's father bow in respect to the kindness that she had shown his son. Soon, the pair vanished into the sea of people that loitered around Fuyuki Park.

It must be nice...

She thought as she recalled the joyous look on the boy's face upon finding his father.

"Atchya!" The coldness of something touching her cheeks snapped her from her thoughts. With a startled look, Naz turned to find her servant waving what seemed to be a pack of unopened popsicles. He was grinning a mischievous looking grin that the feeling of wanting to die right then and there sank in almost instantly.

"Ah, so even my master has her cute points as well." With that said, he ripped the pouch open and broke the twin sticked popsicle in two. The first one he offered to her while the other one, he bit down on.

"Shut up..." She muttered, snatching the cold treat and walking on ahead. For the first time, she felt her cheeks burning from a sense of frustration. Surely, he was her anti-thesis.


End file.
